1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an engagement unit for insertion onto and engagement with a threaded bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known engagement unit is disclosed in DE 35 25 865 C1. The prior engagement unit is equipped with a number of spring arms that are configured with latching means for engagement with a threaded bolt. The engagement unit can thus be slid onto a threaded bolt in a simple manner.